Fata
It’s not just a town, it’s a force of nature. And Punkin isn’t just a citizen… he’s the heart, the soul, the founder of this place. Made by heretherebedork History When Punkin was young himself, he was a very sensitive yellowblood with the ability to use other energies to create and maintain the world around him. His lusus was killed and he fled the scene, drawn inexplicably into a forest. And from the forest, to a cave. And with that cave… he found a rift. The rift was leaking energy and ideas. Stories, really. Stories were leaking through, looking for a home, looking for actors. And they found a young, malleable troll eager to live a story that wasn’t his life. And the energy took that as an open invitation. With the power, Punkin built a fairytale town. There’s a gleaming white castles with spires rising into the sky, quaint cottages and strange houses in the middle of the woods with no reason for begin so far away. There are idiosyncrasies like that throughout Fata, isolated homes, a giant ballroom with closets full of gowns, fountains in strange places, unique doorways, all kinds of mysteries that come with the need to act out stories that have no real basis in Alternian culture. In the center of it all is Punkin. Every resident knows his name, even if they don’t know how. He is the protagonist of almost every story and always the magical savior, if one is called for. The village feeds on his power and he lives through that power. All that was once him has been long dissolved, disappearing into the maintenance and building of the village. Now he is a collection of scattered memories and stories, nothing more than physical form given to the heart of a town based on fiction. Citizens Punkin Punkin Punkin Punkin is… was… he… he doesn’t remember. Punkin has lived in Fata as long as he can remember. and he can remember a very long time. He remembers the town founding, he remembers the siren call that drew him there. He remembers… being someone else. A troll, a real troll. But he’s been in Fata for so many sweeps, all that’s left is what the town wants, what the town needs. He is the archetype, the magic changer, the shifter, the one that fits a need and changes at the drop of a hat. He wears a pumpkin over his face when he is not ‘in character’. His face is in a state of flux and the jack o’ lantern gives him a face instead, and a voice that sounds like gravel. When the town has a need for him, the pumpkin breaks and falls off, revealing the chosen face and horns for the character that is needed. Punkin is harmless as himself. He likes to talk to everyone, gets to know everyone, and enjoys drawing them. He doesn’t draw well. He just… draws. But when he’s in character? He’s not himself. He’s whoever the town needs, cruel or kind, over the top or shy, scared or brave. When he’s himself, he goes by jackLantern on trollian and ((|)) he puts eVerything in pumpkins ((|)) Hansel and Gretel Hansel and Gretel are moirails. They have identical olive blood and are very similar in many ways. But many trolls are uncomfortable with their moiraillegiance. Because instead of controlling each other, they work together to come up with new ideas. It started when their lusus were killed and it left them lost in the woods. There, they found themselves in the home of a cannibalistic high blood. Together, they were able to outsmart and kill her instead, using her own meal-cooking device. Now, they live in a cottage in Fata, where they run a dinner-type of place for the local trolls. It’s popular for food, but no one likes to talk to the owners. Hansel is a bit more outgoing than Gretel. He tends to talk more, to make actual friends outside the restaurant and even occasionally leaves. Fiercely loyal, he will kill first and ask question much, much later, likely of someone else and having nothing whatsoever to do with why he killed you. But he doesn’t run around killing other trolls. It’s only if you say anything bad about Gretel. Anything. At all. Ever. Even vaguely implied. Try it and you’ll be dead. Gretel never leaves the restaurant now. She is always inside, always in the kitchen, and very few of the trolls in Fata even know what she looks like. The rumor float, but truthfully she’s fairly normal looking. She just sees all other trolls as a threat. She’ll speak through the grating and cook your food, but if you see her, she’ll probably try to kill you. Just a warning. Hansel’s horns point forward and Gretel’s point back. They both sweep the same way, at an almost ninety degree angle, and end in points. Hansel’s symbol is a cottage and Gretel’s symbol is a gingerbread man style outline. Hansel’s trollian is chefConfection and his quirk is pr@tty w@ird but simpl@ hon@stly, just lik@ him. Gretel goes by lockedChef and her, rarely seen, quirk is simpl droppin th las lette Magic Effects Fata draws trolls to it with a purpose. The stories require a number of actors and many of those actors are killed in the course of the story or are released if the story calls for someone to leave and never return. Those actors must be replaced and the town replaces them with trolls who can hear the call of the magic. Anyone who comes is captured and can only leave if the story allows them to. Attempting to leave without that will either trigger a story that forces the troll back or simply result in an endless walking loop. There are around twenty stories that the village performs, all based on traditional fairy tales, but with an Alternian twist (Little Red Riding Hood is about a moirail going to care for their distant moirail and a rejected kismesis going in for the kill). When the inhabitants are not acting out the stories, they are free to go about with their normal lives. Most of the stories go that way, happening through and around the everyday livings of the other trolls. Some thing progress more naturally than others (a suddenly lusus-less troll moving in with others versus a sick troll randomly deciding to go out to a cabin in the woods for no reason). Some stories can also be triggered by certain events. Trolls wanting to escape might trigger some stories in the hopes of snagging the part they’re acting out, while others may do so to try to gain the attention of other trolls. Or, for a truly depressing reason, some may do it with the vain hopes of seeing a dead loved one again. For when Punkin acts in the stories, he takes on the face of a deceased troll from the village. He no longer remembers his own face and so has to take them, as well as their most basic personality traits. Trolls so desperate to see someone that they will trigger a story often do not get their wishes, but it happens just often enough for hope. The Fairytales of Fata. Cinderella Summary: A troll’s lusus dies and the troll is forced to move in with another troll for assistance. That troll abuses their position of power, forcing the ‘orphan’ troll to do an unfair share of work. One of the local highbloods holds a costume ball at the local castle and the orphan troll can’t go because they don’t have the right supplies. Punkin, as a yellowblood with powerful abilities, appears to help them. They go, but the power is limited and disappears right before dawn, only leaving behind a shoe. The next night, the search begins! When the orphaned troll is found, they are declared either matesprits or moirails and the other troll is killed for their part in the relationship. Triggers: A lusus dying, a highblood moving in, a troll taking advantage of another Results: New matesprits/moirails, a death Hansel and Gretel Summary: A pair of moirails are left without lusus. They attempt to flee into the woods, but are tricked and caught by a midblood who plans to eat them. They will always escape together. This is one of the few myths that Punkin does not appear in except to welcome them into the town when they find their way there, fleeing and followed closely by a cannibalistic troll. Trigger: Too few trolls in the town Results: Three new trolls for Fata Little Red Riding Hood Summary: A troll becomes ill and has to isolate themselves because of how contagious they are. Their moirail (or matesprit) finds out and decides to bring them a special treat. A wanna-be kismesis also finds out and decides to use this as a chance to get revenge for being rejected and kill the ill troll. They leave at the same time and the kismesis realizes that a better punishment would be to kill the sick troll’s matesprit/moirail. So the wanna-be hurries to the isolated house, ties the ill troll up in the closet and attempts to imitate them. When the moirail/matesprit realizes the deception, a desperate fight happens. And Punkin bursts in at the last moment as a midblood who heard the fighting. The wanna-be kismesis is killed, the moirails/matesprits are safe and the illness quickly dissipates. Trigger: Any kind of illness, a rejected kismesis Results: One death